Destroyed
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Post X2. After Jean's death, Logan completely fell apart. Now Rogue is there to help him out and bring him back into the world. Logan/Rogue friendship. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.   
  
A/N: This is my first post X2 fic. It's a Logan/Rogue friendship piece.  
  
---------------  
  
Destroyed  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue had been pacing infront of Logan's room for about fifteen minutes now, still debating whether or not she should go in. Ever since Jean had died, he'd slowly curled in on himself, shutting everyone out of his world, including her. Rogue was hurt, though she tried to hide it. She had felt a part of him, ever since they'd met, she knew they had to be close...ever since the first time she 'imprinted' him. They knew a little about eachother's thoughts...and how they thought. Sometimes, it was a little too much to bear.   
  
Rogue finally got herself together and decided to just do it, she was going in there, and she was going to talk to him. He hadn't left his room in days, and it was starting to scare her. She leaned close to the door, knocking once. "Logan, I'm comin' in."  
  
She opened the door slowly, stepping inside the dark room as if the floor was a mine field. Rogue saw his shadowy figure sitting on the bed, hunched over and staring very dazed-like, out the window. "Logan?" she called to him softly, almost afraid to approach the brooding man.  
  
Logan was hearing a voice behind him, soft and innocent. It was Rogue. He closed his eyes tightly, cursing himself for being so...crumpled. Jean was dead, and he was dead inside. He loved her, that was true...but she'd chosen Scott. He had to accept that now, there was no changing it. Logan cursed himself for the way he blocked out the world, and for thinking he was too far gone to be pulled back into it. Without turning around, he tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light coming in from the door. "Rogue..." He let the name drift out of his mouth slowly, letting the sound cling to the air.  
  
Rogue gingerly approached the bed, sitting down beside Logan. She bit her lower lip, feeling the quickening pace of her heart as she looked at him. It was too much to see him like this, so...destroyed. He hadn't been himself in a long time, and Rogue only hoped there was enough left to be saved. "Logan, you need to come back." she told him tearfully.  
  
Logan turned his head toward her slowly, looking into her eyes. He frowned, glancing back to the window, staring at nothing...just staring into the blackness of the night.  
  
Rogue felt more tears fall down her cheeks when he looked at her for that brief moment. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, his scruff was nearly overwhelming his features, and she could tell he hadn't slept in a while. "Please." she begged, holding back tears. Rogue picked up his hand off the bed with her gloved one, squeezing it in hope to gain his attention better.  
  
Logan let out a long heavy sigh, slumping even more in his hunched over position. "I...can't." he told her gruffly. He then closed his eyes, clenching his fists and squeezing Rogue's hand even tighter.   
  
Rogue frowned, pulling her hand away from Logan's sharply. "You can Logan! All yah have tah do is get out of your room! You CAN face the others, but yah gottah try!" she told him vehemently, pouring out all her emotions in those few sentences. During the days that Logan been held up in his room, even Professor Xavier had tried to talk him into coming out, but he refused. Rogue now thought she was his last chance. She had to succeed, there was no other option in her mind. This was for Logan's sake...she had to get through to him.  
  
Logan bent over, his scruffy face in his hands, too tired emotionally and physically to do anything else. "Rogue. I can't do this now...jus'...jus' go."  
  
Rogue shook her head, moving infront of him with her hands across her chest. "Not now? Then when?! I won't go Logan, I'm not leaving you here like this."  
  
He looked up, surprised from the determination in her voice. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he atleast got up off the bed. Logan stood up slowly, taking in a deep breath.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile slightly as Logan got to his feet. She grabbed his arm gently, leading him to the bathroom at the far side of the room. She frowned, watching as he walked slowly and painfully, noticing how skinny he had gotten. "I'm guessin' you haven't eatin' in a while either huh?"  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow, half glaring at her as they entered the bathroom. He tiredly leaned against the sink, gripping the sides with white knuckles. He couldn't even look into the mirror and stare into his own tired eyes, it was all too much. Had he really let himself fall so badly after Jean's death? How could he do that to himself? Because he loved her, that's why. The answer was clear to him, but if he loved her...shouldn't he keep going?  
  
Rogue grabbed a face cloth and towel from the linen closet and placed them on the sink, along with a new bar of soap and a razor. She looked at Logan sympathetically, pulling his face away from the mirror. "Take a shower, and clean up yer chops will yah?" Rogue smirked, tugging slightly at the mess of overgrown sideburns on his face.  
  
Logan half smiled, his tired dull eyes seeming to sparkle for a second. He sighed, picking up the face cloth and shoving Rogue out of the bathroom.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue had been sitting patiently on Logan's bed as he showered, hoping that she was getting through to him, and after the shower he'd finally leave his room. She grabbed some clothes from his drawers and walked slowly up to the bathroom door, knocking lightly when she heard the water stop running. "Hey, I got yah some clothes."   
  
The door opened slightly and Logan poked his head through, his face seemingly cleaned up, the edges of his sideburns no longer unbearably long and greasy. He reached his bare arm out, grabbing the clothes out of Rogue's hands and snaking it back into the bathroom, shutting the door once again.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself. He already looked much better. Now only if he could get some decent sleep. She bit her lower lip, waiting a few minutes more until the door finally opened again, the steam from the shower wafting into the dark room.  
  
Logan emerged slowly, dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He bit his lower lip, a slight scowl on his face. "I dunno if I can do this Rogue..."  
  
Rogue noticed the hint of depression and guilt still in his eyes. She carefully took hold of his hand, walking with him towards the door. "It's ok, 'cos I'll be right here with yah."   
  
Logan allowed a nervous smile to show through his rugged features as he stepped through the door, finally rejoining the world.  
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
